Neetanwe Stonehoof
Physical Description Neetanwe is a tauren woman of average height and build, with white fur and black spots. Her face is fresh and unweathered, although there are pieces of singed hair around the edges of her nose. She paints white stripes on her snout every morning, and touches them up throughout the day. Personality Neetanwe is impulsive and chaotic for a tauren, but members of other cultures may still find her to be careful and prudent. She is reverent of tauren traditions, but also emphasizes the recent innovations and developments made by tauren since the Third War, and is very proud of her family's involvement in the construction of Thunder Bluff. Talents * She is a shaman, and is capable at all of the duties expected of a shaman in the tradition of the New Horde. She can fight and work magic, and receive cryptic guidance from the spirits. She feels her skills are best utilized as a combat healer, but is willing to work in whatever capacity is needed. * Following in the footsteps of her grandfather, who designed the Thunder Bluff elevators, Neetanwe is an engineer. Her favorite contraptions to date are explosives, her mechanical squirrel, and her trusty cloaking device. She also carries on the Stonehoof mining tradition. * Neetanwe is a mildly-accomplished cook, having just received her artisan certification from the Gadgetzan authorities. While she doesn't know much about the magical properties of herbs, the herbal blends she makes for the Honor's Rest lounge in Orgrimmar are usually pleasant. Alongside cooking, she also fishes and experiments with non-magical first aid, although she has not been as diligent in her practice of these skills. * She has a vocal range from E3 to E5, although she knows very few songs. History Early Life Neetanwe was born in the Stonetalon Mountains, where the Stonehoof spent their summers searching for minerals and hunting the thunder lizards and wyverns of Mirkfallon Lake. The Centaur Wars Neetanwe was only a young child when the centaur began to overpower the tauren and threaten the existence of the tribes. Her band was separated from the rest of the Stonehoof in Thousand Needles, and forced to hide in Feralas, at a site near the modern settlement of Camp Mojache. Thunder Bluff After the orcs defeated the centaur and united the tauren tribes, Neetanwe's band of Stonehoof was reunited with the tribe as a whole at Thunder Bluff. While most of the other tribes followed the orcs to seek glory in the Third War, the Stonehoof tribe was given the task of constructing a settled tauren society in Mulgore, with Thunder Bluff as a capital city. As a mature but uninitiated tauren, Neetanwe provided manual labor to gather resources and construct buildings, although whenever possible she listened intently to the planning sessions held among her elders. The gravity of the task before them caused the elders to neglect Neetanwe's education as a tauren, leaving her emotionally immature for her age. Mulgore and Beyond After the Third War ended and Thunder Bluff was finished, Neetanwe was finally permitted to complete the Rites of the Earthmother and be recognized as an adult tauren. It was during this time that she made her first trip to Orgrimmar to study engineering at Nogg's Machine Shop in the Valley of Honor, after a heated argument with Mull Thunderhorn in Bloodhoof Village. Despite this, she was able to return and complete her rites, receiving the privileges and responsibilities of adulthood, and a chance to leave the plains and travel to the furthest corners of the world as an adventurer.